


The 9 others

by Shinwonblush



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinwonblush/pseuds/Shinwonblush
Summary: I wanted to try writing for Stray Kids so here it is.A sense8 and Stray Kids au





	The 9 others

Jisung woke up with a cold sweat. The same dream interrupting his sleep. It was always the same thing, he would open his eyes to see an abandoned church, one side of church was in darkness while the other side showed light. 8 people dressed in robes stood by a mattress. The mattress looked old and dirty, red stains were over it. One of the 8 pointed a finger at Jisung and he woke up again. Jisung looked at his room, the sunlight barely hitting his room. He groaned while thinking about the sleep he has missed during these few days. Seeing his school uniform hanging on the closet made him mad. He covered himself with a blanket but not without hitting his elbow "fu-dge".

"Oww" Chan felt a pain in his elbow. He awoke from his small nap at school "hey are you ok" Chan nodded and went to take a nap again. Chan felt a presence and looked up again, seeing a freckled boy looking at him shocked. Chan shook his head and went back to his nap. 

Jisung woke up to the sunlight in his face. He woke up fast, knowing he was late for school. He quickly put on his uniform and ran out the door. He ran until he smelled the food from the streer food calling for him. He looked for money when he found something. "Yes" he ran to one of the vendors "hey can I get a fishcake" the vendor looked at him confused and turned to a guy. Jisung heard the words "translate". Jisung thought that was weird he spoke Korean to the vendor. The guy came to him "hi I speak a little English but I can translate". Jisung looked at him weird "I'm speaking Korean". He felt a presence and looked seeing a blonde curly haired boy. "Where am I at" the guy was amazed, looking at all the colorful colors and the food. "Who are you". The curly haired boy laughed "name's Chan". Jisung heard the Australian accent. "Are you from Australia". Chan nodded "yep I'm supposed to be in math class but I would much rather be here". Jisung looked at the vendor who was giving him a weird look. Jisung left quickly and started walking to school. "Woah what is this place. It's beautiful". Jisung looked to see the park "they call this the Grand Park". Chan ran to the flowers and smelled them "how can this seem so real. Also what is your name". Jisung went were Chan was at "it's Jisung". 

Jisung. Why is that name stuck in Changbin's head , thinking of all classmates he had but none were named Jisung. Changbin was getting ready to rap. He breathed in and out, trying to make the butterflies in his stomach leave. A worker pushed a microphone to him. "I got this-". The worker shoved him into the stage. Moving to center stage, looking over the crowd. Most were already drunk or talking in groups. "Hey you got this". Changbin turned to the voice and saw a boy. The boy smiled at him, his braces shining from the light overhead. Changbin nodded and felt calmer. He put the microphone close to his mouth and started to rap. Rapping about his life and why he wants to change it for the better. He finished and looked around, most people already left but he heard clapping. He turned to see Braces again "wow that was so good". He looked down while the announcer talked about how great was SpearB. Changbin left the stage feeling proud of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii thanks for reading this. Write comments if you like it.


End file.
